


MGK/Eminem Fanblog now up

by Anonymous



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Blogs, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: See details inside
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	MGK/Eminem Fanblog now up

Hey folks, I have now put up my official MGK/Eminem blog on tumblr. 

Look for the blog under the name candy-guns19xx, there we can talk about the ship, share headcannons, thoughts and you can send me prompts.

Hope you guys check it out :) 

Also the third chapter to my latest fic, Buying pretty things, for a pretty boy will be up in three days, also I will be doing another fic involving Em’s latest mention of Kells in his new album.

Thank you so much to the people who has left nice comments and kudos on my fics, y’all are the best❤️


End file.
